


Part 3

by MillieWinchester84



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieWinchester84/pseuds/MillieWinchester84





	

Everyone stops shocked to see Gabriel standing there. Benny, who doesn’t know who the guy is, stands off to the side, but at Dean’s bristling, he got defensive as well. Charlie, Chuck, and Summer come in from the garage into the tense situation. Charlie instinctively keeps Summer behind her. Chuck has an odd gleam to his eye and seems more relaxed than everyone else. Sam stopped back behind Dean with Cas. At Gabriel’s ‘cute’ comment Sam glanced back and saw that Miranda and Sissy were peeking out from behind him. He put his arms back and nudged them all the way back hiding them from the small archangel’s eyes. Cas’ angel blade has dropped and he’s stepped up next to Dean. Gabriel looks a little hurt by the display.

“There’s no need in that Samsquatch.

“The hell there isn't.” Sam says defensively.

“Sam…what’s going on?” Miranda asks from behind him.

“Explain in a bit.”

Gabriel is obviously not pleased with the answer. He uses his archangel grace to push back and pin everyone in the room with the exception of the three nephilim…including a stunned Castiel. It startles Summer, Miranda, and Sissy. Gabriel gentles his expression as he moves forward. He’s slow and he doesn’t miss them shying back. Dean shouting at him to 'stay the fuck back' doesn’t seem to help.

Gabriel stops moving. “I’m Gabriel.” He begins.

“The archangel?” Summer questions.

He smiles at her. “The one and only.”

“That’s not possible.” Sam says through gritted teeth drawing Gabriel’s attention to him. Dean, who is not in Gabriel’s line of sight uses his eyes to tell the three of them to get out of there. “Lucifer killed you. Right in front of us. Dean and I saw it. Burned wings on the floor and everything. You can’t illusion that.” Sam accuses.

“You’re absolutely correct. My older brother killed me. I was dead up till yesterday. I was perfectly fine with not existing and then…wham…I’m back on Earth. In the middle of a field in Oregon. No idea how or who, but I assume it was good old dad. I don’t know of anyone else who can resurrect an archangel and it’s not easy for him to do that.” He turns around catching Summer, Sissy, and Miranda almost out of the room and in a blink is in front of them blocking their way. They jump back from him scared and he raises his hands. “Not going to hurt you. I’d just prefer to keep my eye on you. The last thing I would do is hurt a nephilim. I don’t and never did share Lucifer’s views.”

“They don’t trust you and we trust them.” Summer says as all three of them continue to step back. They all heard Dean’s ‘son-of-a-bitch’ that was muttered under his breath.

“I don’t expect them to trust me. I think it’s obvious I have grace, however. Unless there is some shifter out there that can manage to pin them to the walls…” His eyes linger around the room. They’ve all given up on trying to break free of the invisible force. “Besides, there is a much bigger problem than little old me.”

“What do you mean?” Cas asks. He has managed to hold onto his angel blade, but since he can only move his head, it doesn’t do him any good.

Gabriel looks at him and then sidesteps the girls to make his way toward the center of the room. “That’s something we should discuss while they rest…”

“Cut the crap. They aren’t kids. They’ve already dealt with more than most people and they’ve come through it fine.”

This has the small archangel turning around looking at them. They hadn’t tried to slip out of the room this time. “What happened?”

All three duck their heads. They don’t answer.

“We fixed it. We took care of them. This last time they just about did it themselves while hurt. Now what the hell is going on Gabriel?” Dean asks sounding more than a little irritated.

“Someone hurt you?” Gabriel asks. His eyes have turned incredibly soft. ‘Puppy dog eyes’ as Dean and Sam would call them. He gets a nod from Miranda and can feel their guilt which confuses him. They shouldn’t feel guilty for someone hurting them.

“Gabriel!” Sam shouts. The girls flinch, but they don’t give off the sense of being afraid. “Tell us what we need to worry about more than you.”

When the archangel turns around he has that rather smug, ‘I’m tired of your shit,’ annoyed expression that Cas, Sam, and Dean are very familiar with. “Lucifer and Michael are out of the cage.” He says bluntly. “I believe they create more of a problem than I could on my own if I tried.” He sends out a tentative tendril of grace to soothe down Sissy, Miranda, and Summer feeling them go from guilty to worried at the mention of Lucifer especially. Michael is probably far more dangerous than Lucifer, but most wouldn’t know that. Not with pop culture villainizing Lucifer and his role in all things evil. Gabriel relaxes some when he feels them ease.

“They can’t get to them in here.” Dean says.

“Really Dean-o? You sure about that? I didn’t seem to have a problem. My older brothers are arguably more powerful than I am. Especially given they haven’t been dead. Just trapped.” Gabriel does not look amused.

“Wait. Where’s Kevin?” Sam asks just now thinking about the kid and wanting to kick himself over it.

“The profit? He was conked out in his room when I got here. I don’t think he sleeps or eats much. He needs something green…and you know how I feel about healthy stuff, but the kid looks rough.”

Sissy raises her eyebrow. “Archangels need to eat?”

He turns around. “Uh…no. It’s just an acquired…most angels find it overwhelming because they just taste…you know?... I’ll explain later.” He smiles because the girls look amused. Turning back around he sees confused faces, one amused, and two rolling eyes, and one with a holy fury.

“You didn’t do the whole angel knock out to him?…” Sam questions.

“Didn’t lay a hand on him. Just peeked in. What’s he been doing?” Gabriel cocks his head.

“Don’t concern yourself with him.” Cas says angrily. “Release us Gabriel.”

“I’m not sure that’s in my best interest at the moment. I can feel the rage rolling off of you and those hunter buddies of yours and while I was content to not exist, dying hurts, so you are going to stay right there and calm down.”

There’s a chuckle and everyone looks over toward Chuck whose quiet most of the time. His voice soft and typically nervous. Everyone’s eyes widen as he casually steps away from the wall breaking Gabriel’s grace hold as though it isn’t there. “This has been an interesting exchange, but we have some business we need to discuss.”

“Chuck? What the hell?” Dean asks confused.

“I’ll explain in a minute. No one in here is going to try to kill anyone else. Clear?…Yes?…Okay good.” He snaps his fingers and the hold that Gabriel had vanishes from everyone. Good reflexes keep everyone on their feet. Chuck walks right up to Gabriel who is slack jawed. “I have to say, you have gotten wiser as you have gotten older…son.”

Gabriel’s breath hitches along with Castiel’s. “Dad?” He asks confused.

“Hi. Been a while.”

“Seriously? That’s all you have to say for yourself?” Gabriel challenges.

“Gabriel…not the time…”

Chuck cuts Cas off. “No. I deserve that. I deserve a lot more. We’ll get to that. We’ll sit down and have as long of a talk as you need. I promise. Right now, their safety is my concern as much as it is yours and Castiel’s.”

Gabriel narrows his eyes and huffs. “Fine. Look, I don’t know where they are, but I know they’re out. On my way here, I saw them. To my knowledge, they didn’t notice me and I covered my tracks. I ease dropped as best I could and they know about this bunker and they know about the girls. Like I said, I didn’t have any trouble getting in here. I noticed the warding. I can feel the warding. It will stop any angel that isn’t an archangel or Cas who the warding specifically allows in. It won’t stop them.”

“Great.” Dean says sounding even more irritated now and eyeing Chuck. “Is there warding to keep archangels out?”

“Sorta.” Gabriel answers.

“There are spells.” Chuck adds in. “There are traps other than holy fire.” He continues. “They are old and they take time and ingredients I can’t lay hands on in this plane of existence or time. I’m going to assume we don’t have much time.”

“You don’t know? I mean, you didn’t know that they were out?” Sam asks.

“No. I didn’t. I’ve been out of the game a long time…and before any of you get any more mad than you already are, there is a reason behind that. One I did not anticipate when I decided to take a break.” Chuck tells everyone in the room.

“We’re listening.” Gabriel says clearly unhappy.

“Let’s take care of them first. Then I’ll sit down with all of you. Every one of you in this room deserves an explanation. I will give it to you. They are hungry and tired.” He nods his head toward the three quiet friends.

“We’re fine…” Summer protests lightly.

“He’s right. You’re hungry and you’re tired. I could eat something too.” Dean says walking over toward them. “The library has some comfortable seating. Come on. I’ll show you.” Dean ushers them out.

“I’ll go get the soup started…” Benny says ducking into the kitchen. A second later “what happened in here?” comes from inside.

Gabriel winces. “Uh. I’ll take care of that.” He walks away from Chuck and Cas who had approached. He joins Benny in the kitchen, snaps his fingers, and the previously flour and sugar and icing and jellied and doughed kitchen is pristine with the exception of a long table against the wall covered in all kinds of confections. Benny raises his eyebrow at the smaller man. “What? I like to bake. I just don’t like to clean up.”

“It’s probably a good thing you aren’t human. If that’s all you eat it would kill you before you hit forty.” Benny comments.

“It has it’s perks.” He shrugs.

“You really made all that? Didn’t just snap it up?”

“Nope. Made all of it the same way you would. It’s strangely cathartic and since angels don’t sleep…”

“You got a lot of time on your hands. Got it. Alright, well, out. I’m going to make some real food for everybody.”

Gabriel dramatically bows. “The kitchen is yours good sir.”

It has Benny chuckling. “You know…I think I could grow to like you.”

“I will take that as a compliment. You don’t seem the type to ‘like’ many people. No offense.”

“None taken. I don’t trust easy. It’s bitten me in the ass too many times.”

“I can understand that. Okay. I’m out. Need something you don’t have I can snap it up.” With that he spins around and walks out of the kitchen again leaving a speechless Benny. He just turns to the pantry shaking his head to investigate and grab what he needs.

Gabriel walks in as the rest of the group have gathered speaking about what needs to be done about Lucifer and Michael. He is miffed that he was left out, but he expected as much. He butts right into the conversation when no one seemed to notice he was back in the room except the red-head that barely looks at him. “The good thing is that they are powered down, but I don’t know for how long.”

“What?” Sam asks. His tall head peeking up higher as he stands straighter.

“I said they are powered down. They can’t…how do you say it?…zap around, so their grace needs recharging. However they got out weakened them significantly. That buys time.” Gabriel says walking closer and noticing that a place is made for him. He hides that smirk. At least he has them listening.

“How do you know they are weakened?” Sam asks suspiciously.

“My first clue was they didn’t notice my presence. My second clue is that they can’t zap. Then I listened in and heard them say they weren’t at full strength and they couldn’t figure out why. It was also pretty clear that they didn’t know how they got out. So maybe the same thing that brought me back pulled them out of the cage.” Gabriel surmises.

“Actually no. I did bring you back Gabriel. It took a lot more time than I wanted, but I’ve had a…problem. I didn’t pull Michael or Lucifer out of the cage. They’re too unstable.”

“Unstable.” Dean says walking back into the room. “That’s a word for it.”

“Well, it is my children so I don’t want to be too harsh.” Chuck comments back.

“So they’re powered down. That’s good. It takes angels a while to power back up, right?” Sam says glancing over at Cas.

Cas looks at him. “It takes a normal angel a while to power back up. Archangels…fallen or not…power back up much quicker under normal circumstances. They won’t ask permission to touch a soul as I did and it’s a very dangerous thing to do. The human soul is like a nuclear bomb and it can be set off easily. I still hate that I risked your lives the times that I did so.”

“It’s in the past Cas.” Dean tells him. “So what are we going to do? We know they will come after Summer, Miranda, and Sissy, correct?”

“That’s what it sounded like.” Gabriel confirms.

Dean looks at the smaller man. “Are you at full power?”

“Seem to be.” He looks at Chuck. “So what’s going on with you dad? You left us and just never came back. It got so bad that I left and went into my own version of witness protection and you’ve just been sitting it out while the world practically burns.” Gabriel doesn’t sound mad, per se, but he doesn’t sound pleased either.

“I didn’t mean to be gone so long. I just needed a break from your brothers fighting. Once I got into this vessel…someone trapped me. I can’t leave this vessel and get back to Heaven. I don’t have all the power I normally would either. That’s what took me so long getting you back. I do apologize you had to wait in nothingness for so long Gabriel. And I have to apologize to you too Castiel…and you Winchesters…I just can’t do but so much to help.”

“Who did this to you?” Cas asks concerned.

“Raphael.”

“What?!” Gabriel practically yells.

Chuck looks at him. He gives him a small smile. “He was power hungry. He wanted to take my place. I didn’t realize the lengths he was willing to go until it was too late. There is only one trap that could hold me long enough for him to do whatever spell he did. I don’t even know exactly what he did because he managed to put me into a state of unconsciousness as he did it.”

“So you don’t know what he did.” Dean says running a hand across his face.

Chuck shakes his head no. “When I came back around I was stuck in this vessel, not that I have a problem with it...it's cute according to women and some me..."  He giggles.  Actually giggles and everyone raises an eyebrow at him.  CHuck clears his throat. "And I was severely limited as to what I can do. Gabriel and I probably have the same amount of power.”

“Can you be trapped like an archangel? Would holy fire trap you?” Sam asks. Charlie has been really quiet and is doing something on her ever present tablet.

“I’m not sure. It hasn’t come up.” Chuck answers honestly.

Charlie clears her throat. Everyone’s attention moves to her. “Is this what Raphael used?” She holds her tablet so Chuck can see it. He squints his eyes and looks at the picture she has pulled up.

“I believe that was it.”

She nods. “It’s literally called God trap and intricate doesn't begin to describe it. In order to make it he had to have some of your essence. I guess that means grace? Do you have grace like an angel or is it something else?”

Chuck smiles at her curiosity. He likes Charlie. “It’s equivalent to grace since the angels are made from myself. It’s light and would blind a non-celestial being. More powerful than angels’ grace, but looks similar. Brighter though.”

“So I’m curious about something even though this is a bad time for it…” Sam starts.

Dean is giving him a look of ‘not now’ and Gabriel rolls his eyes. Cas is looking off in the distance so he isn't paying attention to this...or doesn't seem to be. Chuck just looks at him with open blue eyes. “Go ahead Sam. If I know the answer I’ll tell you. I like your eagerness to learn and there isn’t anything that can be done right this second about my predicament. I’ve come to terms with it.”

“Were you created? Like…did something bigger than you make you?”

Chuck scratches his head at that. Everyone looks back at him expectantly. That was a really good question despite the timing.

“If there is something bigger than you, maybe he…she…whatever can help us get you back out of this.” Dean comments. Cas and Gabriel nod along because this is something neither of them have pondered before. It has always been drilled into their heads that God is the Father and He is the begin all end all. Where did He come from though?

“I…uh…I don’t know. I have a sister, but I don’t know if there is anything higher than me. It was always just me after I had to lock my sister away in order to create the world. It was a very solitary existence before I created my children and the world. That’s why I created all that I did.”

“So you just…existed one day?” Sam asks.

“Yeah. Basically. I was just here. If there is something more powerful than me that made me…well it doesn’t want me to know what it is. That leads me to believe that if that's the case, it doesn't want to help me or it would have before now.”

Cas’ attention turns back to the redhead. “Got anything Charlie?”

“Not much. It’s obscure. The trap only lasts so long. So whatever he did, he had to have done it fast. I can’t find any spells that are strong enough or old enough to trap God in a vessel. It had to have been old. Like…really old.”

“Work on it as best you can.” Dean tells her and turns his attention back to the other problem. “The rest of us need to focus on the more immediate problem. Lucifer and Michael, powered down now or not, are going to come after the girls eventually and I for one am not going to let them get to them while I’m alive.”

“It would help if we could be sure what lines they are from.” Cas comments.

“I can find out.” Gabriel announces and once again the attention is turned on the small archangel.

“How?” Dean asks suspiciously.

“Their souls and that grace that’s wrapped up in it. If I can touch it, I can tell you what lines they’re from.”

“Oh fuck no. That shit hurts.” Sam says.

“I can help with that. I can induce a state of sleep where they won’t feel anything.” Chuck says. “That much I can still do. It will drain them as I’m sure you remember Sam and they’ll be tired, but they won’t feel any pain at all.”

“I don’t like it.” Dean comments.

Gabriel, who is standing right next to him looks up at him seriously. “It will help Dean. Based on whose lines they are from we can make a sigil and do what Cas did with you and Sam. Carve symbols into their ribs…which yes hurts for a split second…but it prevents them from being able to search them out or locate them even if they pray. We need to know the specific archangels though. There is a chance that they are from Michael and Lucifer’s lines.”

“There’s a chance they’re from your line too.” Chuck points out.

“If that’s the case then it makes it that much easier. I already know the sigils needed to protect them from all other angels if that’s the case.”

“Why do you already know that?” Dean asks.

“Because, like I said, I love kids. My line of nephilim may be gone, but just in case I ever found one to protect I learned how to do so. I’m not as much of a selfish bastard as you two seem to think I am. I did die in an effort to protect humanity. I was willing to kill my older brother who I love very much to protect a bunch of generally ungrateful humans in case you forgot.”

Dean goes to open his mouth, but ends up shutting it again.

“Children are the best thing about humanity. They’re innocent. They don’t hide things like adults do.” Gabriel explains.

“Those girls aren’t children.” Dean argues…again. “They’ve been through more than you know already. They’re tough and for the most part can take care of themselves.”

“Regardless, they’re young and need nurturing. They won’t have to worry about as much anymore.” Gabriel argues right back.

“Soups on.” Benny says walking out of the kitchen. “Literally.” He’s wiping his hands on a towel. “What did I miss?” He asks.

“Fill you in after we get the girls fed and in a room to sleep.” Dean tells him.

Benny nods. Charlie walks toward the kitchen without looking up from the tablet she’s scrolling through and manages not to run into anything. Chuck follows behind her. Dean and Sam stand there for a second with Cas and Gabriel. There is still obvious tension, but it’s not as great as it had been.

“I’ll go get them. You go ahead.” Gabriel says.

“The he…” Dean begins, but Cas puts his hand on his arm. The look on Cas’ face has Dean relenting, but not happily.

Cas guides his friends to the kitchen and Gabriel makes his way to the library. He finds them curled up in chairs. All three of them have found something to read. It’s an extensive library so that’s not surprising. Summer looks up when he walks in. She tilts her head at him and he realizes he must have an odd expression as he looks at them. It’s an expression of awe as he can see of course their bright souls that are so pure in and of themselves, but nestled inside there safely is that little bud of grace. It’s so bright to be so small and each turning in it’s own unique patterns. Gabriel never thought he’d see this again. Not after what Lucifer did. He didn’t think he’d want to see this again because it hurt so bad to lose the ones that were slaughtered. Physically hurt as those lives were violently snuffed out of existence. He finds himself happy now. He didn’t think he would be. Gabriel is actually happy. That’s something he hasn’t felt in…well he isn’t sure how long it’s been, but a very long time.

He shakes himself out of his stare. It was clear that Summer was getting uncomfortable. She looked over to her left where Miranda has her head propped on her arm that is on the arm of the oversized, plush chair with a book on her lap. Gabriel realizes that she has dozed off in that position. Sissy has apparently dozed as well. He hadn’t noticed because he was looking at their light that is nearly blinding in it’s purity. It also strikes Gabriel that they have absolutely no idea that among being ‘special’ just how special they truly are. He’s never seen souls and grace burn so bright and Dean Winchester has a very bright soul being the ‘righteous man’ which Dean will deny until the day he takes his last breath for good. Sam’s soul is surprisingly bright considering he had the demon blood, but it isn’t as bright as his older brother’s…still brighter than most human souls.

“Dinner is ready.” He says quietly. More quietly than he had intended. Summer nods and is about to reach over to gently wake Miranda up, but Gabriel stops her stepping more into the room. “Let me. Please.” She has a questioning look on her face, but she puts her hand back down and marks the place she was reading in the book instead. Gabriel walks over and crouches in front of Miranda first since she’s closest. He reaches out and runs a hand through her hair and watches tired eyes open and blink at him. “Hey there. You dozed off.” She rubs her eyes, but doesn’t say anything yet. Gabriel finds himself sensing just how exhausted they all are. Their grace needs to be fed. It’s wearing on them too much. He reaches over while Miranda wakes up some stretching and touches Sissy’s leg. She jerks awake quickly. “It’s alright. You’re okay.” Gabriel watches her take a deep breath and let it out in a huff. She closes her eyes again for a second to center herself. It strikes Gabriel then that she must have been having a bad dream. It makes his heart ache, but he doesn’t mention it. If she wanted to talk about it, she would, and he figures she has no reason to trust him yet. “You good?” He asks.

“Yeah. Sorry. Lately waking up has been…”

“It’s okay. You don’t have to explain. Unless you want to.”

Summer looks over. “Waking up hasn’t been pleasant lately. Being woken up hasn’t been anyway.” She explains instead. Miranda and Sissy nod their agreement.

“You don’t have to worry about that so long as I’m around. Okay? Come on so you can get something to eat and then you can get ready for bed. Sleep as long as you need tomorrow. None of you need to worry about anything. Let the rest of us do that.” Gabriel says. He stands up and extends his hand to Summer who has already sat her book on a table she could reach from her seat. She takes it to his surprise. Miranda and Sissy mark their pages and when they look back up he has his hands extended to them as well. They take his hands and he helps them up. They follow him toward the kitchen.

“Something smells good.” Sissy comments rubbing at her eyes.

Miranda yawns and rubs her eyes again and Summer stretches. Gabriel thinks it’s cute. Can’t help it. He doesn’t say anything though. “It’s my understanding that Benny is a good cook.”


End file.
